minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Herobrine's Inventions
Herobrine can invent many things and traps, including things which players cannot build. Invention 1: Snake Pouch Via the infusion of obsidian powder and Redstone dust into an ordinary leather pouch, Herobrine can create a special pouch which can be used to capture his enemies. The Snake Pouch is a leather pouch, black like obsidian, and with the same hardness. 12 units of string can be woven into a rope, upon which dropped into the Snake Pouch, it coils within a pocket dimension. When the user of the Pouch wants to use it, he or she simply reaches into the pouch, grabs the void rope, and casts it at the target. The rope wraps around the target, and pulls it into the pocket dimension. The pouch then seals itself, with the target trapped inside. If the target is sentiment, it's mind is trapped inside an illusion of a labyrinth full of traps and monsters, and treasure. Simply turning the pouch inside out frees whatever is trapped inside. Invention 2: Evil Crucifix The same thing as the Metal Crucifix but with inverted colors. Same morphs, but the morphing glow is purple instead of blue. Invention 3: Torchwood Tree Herobrine has infused blaze powder and gunpowder into an ordinary birch tree, turning it into a Torchwood. This tree's fruits are made of blaze powder, the leaves can be crushed into blaze powder, and the ashes of the wood is blaze powder. Weapons and tools can also be crafted using the torchwood. *Torchwood sword: Same damage as a stone sword, but durability of a wooden sword. When this sword is used to attack with, the enemy struck with it is set on fire. The sword also breaks cobwebs instantly. *Torchwood armor: Durability of iron armor, but protection of the leather armor. A full set makes the wearer immune to fire damage, and halves lava damage. *Torchwood shovel: Durability of a stone shovel, but can break multiple blocks at once if the user sacrifices their own life force. *Torchwood axe: Durability of a stone axe, but can chop down non-jungle or torchwood trees instantly. *Torchwood hoe: Durability of a wood hoe, but can reap ground in a 1x1, 2x2, or 3x3 area. *Torchwood bow: Made using Torchwood Sticks, this bow has the same durability as a normal bow, but is automatically treated as having the Flame I enchantment. *Torchwood planks: Torchwood planks, as a block, burns forever like Netherack. It can also be used as fuel for 3 smelts. Notably, Torchwood has enough magic power to be used in the forging of special tools and items. A torchwood stick can be used instead of a normal stick on a normal tool or sword to increase durability by 20 uses. Invention 4: Consume-bot This chaotic device is a large, massive, robot. let me tell you its appearance appearance It is a large black 10x10 box with purple eyes and rocket boosters jetting it around with cursed (green) fire. It also has 2 mini-devices on the sides and a tube with serrated obsidian teeth out the bottom. mini-device it is a black rectangle with solid black at one end. This device shoots a purple beam that can hold anyone who: #is not the hero of minecraft #is not larger than a 4x4 square #is not evil #does not have a power level of over 70 #does not have a mind level of over 125 serrated teeth the serrated teeth device on the bottom-well first the mini device takes the person, takes out their eccence with a smaller-black beam, puts it in this madness, then takes a bit of dark matter (via a small tube connected to this) and injects it in. Then it places the person down, and for 10 minutes they go crazy!!!! eating zombies, mooing to villagers, riding skeletons....and after 10 minutes is up, the person stops being crazy, their eyes turn purple, and he grows obsidian wings. they also turn OKO EVIL and loyal ONLY to herobrine. Invention 5: Diamond Trap This looks like a regular block of diamond ore, but when broken, the one who broke it gets lots of health, but also gets poison, wither, blindness and slowness. Herobrine gives the one who broke it lots of health, so it can suffer, but not die. It will also spawn three zombies, skeletons or creepers. It generates with the same rate as diamond. It will also drop a bucket of milk when mined. If the person tries to drink it, it turns into a potion of weakness. Herobrine used a diamond ore, a lava bucket, a tripwire and a redstone dust to make this. Normal people cannot craft this, because Herobrine made it with a special crafting table: The Doombench. = Category:Herobrine Category:Megapage Category:Items